snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyleigh Tanner
History Kyleigh Tanner had a rather confusing upbringing. She was the biological daughter of Lilianne Fournier-Deveraux the daughter of Jean Paul Devereaux and his first wife, who passed away during childbirth. She never knew who her biological father was, but was under the impression that her biological mother and biological father were Aurelie and Edward Devereaux her maternal aunt and uncle. Upon the death of their adopted mother Aurelie and the disappearance of Edward Manning when they were both enrolled in Beauxbatons Academy Kyle left to go to continue her education at Hogwarts Academy. When she graduated Kyle moved in with her Aunt and continued her education at the Wizarding University of Edinburgh. Later in life when she was 21 she discovered while visiting her dying Grandmother Catherine Devereaux, that she was adopted. This was shocking news for the still relatively young witch and caused her to reconsider her whole life. After a breakup with then boyfriend Simon Bennett, and a change in career paths the now broom-developer is still processing her new life. Especially considering the fact that she and her twin brother have located their biological father, Jaxton Tanner . Education Beauxbaton 1-5th Year Kyleigh spent her first throughf fifth years of Education at Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. She was a great student, however, she never really was accepted into the Beauxbaton community. This was because of issues about her clumsiness and magic going all wrong. Kyleigh left Beauxbaton because she had a relationship that went south and when she heard during the end of her fifth year that her mother had died she wanted to find atleas some sort of happiness. So she moved to London with her Aunt Alicia and transfered to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Her twin brother Edward stayed at Beauxbatons at the time. Hogwars 6-7th Year Kyleigh went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into the Ravenclaw house. During her time at Hogwarts Kyleigh was a little quiet and made friends with Caroline Scott and Matt Stevenson. She also had an incident in Seventh year when she became to be possessed by the ghost of a Pirate. After Hogwarts and Wizarding University At WU, Edinburgh she studied Magical Defense and Wizarding Law with a minor in Behavioral Science, and Diplomacy and Wizarding Relations, As well as Transportational Laws, Magical Laws of Transportations, and The Art of Broom Development. At WU while in Quebec she studied Secretarial Studies and Wizarding Communication with a focus on the law side of these works. University Study Abroad Program: The Advanced Defense program, and the Advanced International Communications Program offered from the WU campus in Montreal, Quebec, Canada University: Edinburgh WU, Edinburgh Scotland Certificates & Specialized Training Certificate in Advanced Secretarial Studies & Office Technology (One year course, in a Mundane muggle office) Certificate in Advanced Magical Secretarial Office Technology (One year course with internship in a small magical office out of Quebec) Certificate in Advanced Speech Writing (One Year course) Work History Kyleigh's first job outside of Hogwarts was for the Ministry of Magic as a scribe for the then Minister of Magic Alexander Greingoth. During her time in this position she had some trifling incidents, especially one with a sickness that plagued the Wizarding World, and more specifically the British Ministry. Brought on by something that she had ingested she became extremely prone to eating wands, wood, and other desk objects. This "zombie" like behavior also made her exhibit excessive drooling, sickness, and slow staggering movements like a zombie. Family Kyleigh's family tree can be found hereit is a rather complex family tree. Friends & Relationships *editing later* Category:Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Class of 2075 Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Minister of Magic's Office Category:Ravenclaw Category:Yearbook Category:Department of Magical Transportation Category:Pureblood Category:Quidditch Category:Wizarding University Alumni Category:Characters